grand_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Council of Laridia
The Imperial Palace contains many structures and within it's halls upon the lower levels sits the Royal Council. The body of men that make up the Royal council are usually regarded as some of the most powerful figures within the Laridian Kingdom. This body assembled at the monarch's leisure and by appointment both by it's members and it's presiding Castillion govern in the Monarch's name, issuing edicts, carrying out the day to day operations of the State and by and large being used as a tool for several houses to scheme and plot their ways into power. History "His Majesty's council.." Formed at the will of Barophane the first when he proclaimed himself the "King of the Lardians." (A title created when they felt outside the reach of Quenthenar.) It's original composition included a Castillion who served at the Monarch's leisure as the officer who exercises the will of the Crown and the State. Under his authority lay the Crown Council, which he was the head of. The various members have been added over the years and many would say that it has grown to an unhealthy size as are it's appointments Duties of the Council Monarch, Head of State, Representing the Interests of The Landed and The Nobility in theory. However in recent days they tend to exercise their powers more independently Castellions are the widely accepted as the Head of Government, King's Representative in most Domestic affairs. Historically the Protector of the Realm was a Royal Title assigned to an individual who would be awarded Supreme command of the Kingdom's Military Forces in times of crisis. During peacetime this title is traditionally assumed by the reigning monarch, symbolizing their control over the armed forces since the time of founding. Next would be one of the most important members of the council, the Master of Coin. His position is literal as his office has purview over the Royal Mint and the National Treasury. Keeping track of the scores of clerks that keep watch over the nation's finances, also seeks every opportunity to find new sources of wealth. The Minister of War governs the War Ministry, one of the newest of the Government Ministries, which concerns itself with the condition of the Military, Land, Air, and Sea undivided, with their own individual ministry positions. The Arch-Mage deals with the affairs of Magic in the kingdom and the management of it. The Master of Whisperers has the job of destroying schemes against the state, expanding the states information domestically and internationally, and doing possible secret operations against the states enemies. The Chosen of the Commons has the job of relaying the common peoples problems and wishes to the council. He is not of a noble house. The Lord High Executioner is to enforce executions and the laws of the land. However, they are not interpreters of law. The position of Councilior on Faith or the Vicar of Victoria is a prestigious and religious position. The Councilior, or Vicar represents the head of the faith of Victoria, and is the top adviser on all affairs involving the faith. The position Lord High Admiral is under the Minister of War, and occupies his/her matters of Naval Warfare. They are also responsible for guarding the coasts of Laridia and keeping the Trade Lanes nearby free of Piracy. The position of Lord High General is under the Minister of War, and occupies his/her matters on Ground Warfare. They are also responsible for guarding Laridia's borders and keeping it's roads safe of Banditry and the like. The Lord Marshal of the Air is under the Minister of War, and occupies his/her matters on Air Warfare. They are of the task of keeping the airways clean of enemy forces and guarding Laridia's airspace. The High Chief of the Goblins occupies the important position of relaying the needs and wants of the Goblin tribes to the council, they also are the ultimate leaders of the Goblin Tribes. The position of the Captain of the King's Escort is an important one, they guard the reigning Monarch and lead the guard. The Minister of Imperial Expansion's job is to seek out new lands to conquer in the name of the Kingdom, give out charters involving Colonization (With consent of the Council or King) and the like. Council Circa 612 Monarch: Viserys X Weblyshire Castillion: Hamilton Carlisle Protector of the Realm: Viserys X Weblyshire Master of Coin: Joseph Girivinelli Minister of War: Wilhelm Valiar-Nashow Arch-Mage: Kaitlyn Hallyne Master of Whisperers: Angela Krys Chosen of the Commons: Currently Abolished Lord High Executioner: Daeron Leniar Councillor on Faith/Vicar of Victoria: The Vicar of Victoria Lord High Admiral: Gilbert Goniar Lord High General: Matagon Xavier Valgaris Lord Marshal of the Air: Maegor Weblyshire High Chief of the Goblins: Alan Praxton Captain of the King's Escort: Morderd Minister of Imperial Expansion: Jaehaerys Melreos Category:Organizations Category:History of the Realm